


what happens on kitson

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, Recreational Drug Use, or the space version anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: A party planet, lots of drugs, and a game with 'the premium wedding packet' as a price - what could possibly go wrong?





	what happens on kitson

Sinara blinks against the far too bright lights, then back at the cards in her hands. The shapes on them are wobbling around too much to figure out what they are.

“Kasius,”she whispers. Half the table turns to her but she can’t make her voice any quieter.“What game are we playing again?”

Kasius stares at her for a few seconds and then bursts out laughing.“I have no clue.”

“Poker,”a helpful fellow gambler says.

“I know it’s Kitson, but are we seriously letting them play?”another asks.“They’re stoned out of their little blue minds. If I wanted to fuck a Kree, I’d head over to the brothels.”

“Not to worry, kind si- ma- green one,”Kasius says, waving his hand about and flashing his cards to the group in the process.“I assure you, I am very, very rich and won’t even notice losing a few thousand units.”

“I’m not rich,”Sinara says, scowling as best she can while trying to catch the bendy straw in her cocktail with her mouth.

“You can have all of my money, darling.” Kasius leans closer, kissing her and ruining her almost successful attempt at having a sip of her drink.“And if you need more, we’ll just kill my brother and then you can have all of his money, too.”

“So are you in or out?”the dealer drawls, the other gamblers waiting patiently, not wanting to scare off Kasius, now that he’s brought up his wealth.

Kasius looks to Sinara for her decision, then realises she’s too distracted to answer. He holds her straw in place for her and repeats the dealer’s question once she’s emptied her glass.

“In,”she confirms, carefully setting down her glass on what she thinks is a waiter’s tray but turns out to be someone’s hat.“Just one question real quick. What game are we playing?”

* * *

Sinara pulls the winnings towards her across the table, laughing as everyone grumbles.

“I was bluffing,”she says.“Seriously, I don’t think I even have enough cards.” She holds them up and snorts.“One of them is a napkin. You are all so bad at this game.”

“I’m not bad at it,”Kasius says with a pout.

“You’ve been out for three rounds,”Sinara points out.

“Oh, is that why I didn’t get any new cards?” He nods to himself earnestly.“I did think that was a little odd.”

“You’re a little odd,”Sinara says, pulling him in for a kiss that leaves them both a little breathless. Somehow, she kept her train of thought anyway, and adds,“But you’re good luck, too, so it’s okay.”

She turns back to the group to find no one but the dealer and one drunk slumped in his chair. For some reason, she’s sitting on the table, though she can’t recall getting up on it.

The dealer has that dead-in-the eyes smile she knows from dealing with nobles. That ‘if this wasn’t my job I would punch you out’ smile.

Kasius lowers into a crouch to pick up the chips scattered across the floor, which is weird. Sinara’s pretty sure they were on the table just a second ago. And that there were people, too.

“Where is everyone?”

The dealer heaves a sigh.“Left somewhere between you clearing them out completely and you deciding the table was the best place to make out.”

“Huh.” Sinara slides off the table and guides Kasius out from the chair legs he’s somehow gotten himself trapped between.“So what did I win?”

“Today’s jackpot is either twelve thousand units or our premium wedding package,”the dealer says, voice so bored he might as well be reading the words off a cue card.

“Well, we don’t really need that sort of chump change,”Kasius says.

Sinara hums vaguely, skipping over that ludicrous rich person assessment of twelve thousand units, and leans across the table to ask the dealer the real important question.“Does the premium package come with food?”

“Five course dinner, fully stocked mini bar free of charge in the suite, and a breakfast buffet.”

“Yeah, we’re taking that one,”Sinara decides.

“Wait, wait, wait. Sinara, wait. It’s a wedding package,”Kasius says. He takes her face in his hands and stares at her imploringly.“We can’t get married.” He lowers his voice.“Not to shock you, love, but I’m wearing off the rack right now.”

“The package also comes with your choice of wardrobe,”the dealer says.

Kasius lights up, dropping a kiss onto the tip of Sinara’s nose. She’s pretty sure that wasn’t where he was aiming.

“In that case, let’s get going,”Kasius says.

* * *

“You’re so shiny,”Kasius whispers, completely in awe, fingers brushing across the gemstones in her hair - that he braided in for her not twenty minutes earlier, but that doesn’t seem to register.

“I like your tie,”Sinara says. It’s soft and a little cool between her fingers and she can pull him in for kisses with it.“I’m gonna tie you to the headboard later.” She blinks, then lets out a slow whistle.“Is that why they’re called ties?”

“Makes sense, yeah,”Kasius replies. His fingers are now tracing the patterns down her sleeves.“Did you order the dancing lights?”

Someone loudly clears their throat before Sinara can turn to investigate which lights he means.“Ma’am, sir, the chapel is almost ready for you. If you would please take a seat in the antechamber? Champagne and fingerfood are provided while you wait.”

They go into the room and the attendant leaves them to their own devices after informing them it will be around half an hour more.

They sip their champagne and have some snacks and try to catch some of the lights to see how they keep dancing around, then Sinara spots a door and ambles over to investigate.

She looks to Kasius with a grin.“It’s a broom cupboard.”

He looks confused so she winks at him to drive the point home.

“Oh.” He starts towards her, then hesitates.“I don’t want to mess up our outfits. We’ll have the honeymoon suite in two hours or so. Maybe we should wait?”

“Could do,”Sinara says, closing the distance between them to nuzzle at the crook of his neck.“But we’ll be married then. And last night we didn’t plan on the wedding yet. So this is your only chance to -” she swallows hard, never having used the phrase without sarcasm before “- make love to your fiancée.”

He pushes her into the cupboard so hastily she squeals in surprise.

* * *

“Shall I go first?”Kasius asks.

They wrote their own vows and it is time to say them.

Sinara nods, then shakes her head.“One second.”

She turns to the official who is there to seal their union.“How about you mind your fucking business and stop eavesdropping?”

If he finds this an odd thing to say, he doesn’t remark on it, obediently turning to walk a few steps away and facing the wall.

“Okay, now you can start.”

Kasius’ vows are very beautiful, though also very long, featuring more metaphors than Sinara has heard in her whole life up until this point.

“I love you so much,”he finally concludes, taking her hands in his.“You are my everything.”

“Same,”Sinara says, and Kasius makes a choked little sound of pure, raw emotion.

Then he looks down at their intertwined fingers.“Hands are so weird. You just - you touch things, right? Like, with your hands. And you can move them and stuff. That’s so weird.”

“And feet,”Sinara agrees.“They are, like, shittier hands? But also you can kick things.”

They solemnly nod, pondering their observations until the officiant calls,“Can I come back yet?”

“In a minute,”Sinara shouts back, untangling her fingers from Kasius’ to get the scrap of paper from her pocket.“I wrote vows, too.” She unfolds the little paper, then looks at her almost-husband’s expectant face.“Kasius, I love you, and if anyone is mean to you I will punch them in the face forever.”

“Aaaw, babe,”he says, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Sinara leans in to kiss his cheek.“Now I’ll eat my vows so you can’t ever prove I was that sappy.”

Once she’s followed through on that, they call the officiant back and get properly married.

* * *

The lights have stopped dancing. It is a little sad because it was so pretty but Sinara can’t say she cares all too much, not when they’ve finally made their way to their suite - and more importantly to their bed.

“Can we postpone you tying my hands to the headboard?”Kasius asks between heated kisses, dragging her closer against him.“I want to touch you.” And then, with his breath hot against her ear and his voice almost a growl, he adds,“Wife.”

She nods as she grinds against him, dropping the tie aside instead.“Well, marriage is all about compromise, isn’t it?”

“So I’ve heard,”Kasius says.

She kisses him, gently catching his lower lip between her teeth before pulling away far enough that she can look him in the eyes.“Then touch me, husband.”

* * *

When Sinara wakes up, it takes her a few minutes to realise anything is out of the ordinary. Kasius is next to her, as he should be, but the bed is all wrong and her mouth feels like it’s stuffed with gauze.

She sits up slowly, hand shooting up to clutch her pounding head.

“Kasius?”

She gets a groan in response but nothing else, so she forces herself out of bed in search of a glass of water. It makes her mouth feel far more normal, so she brings one back for Kasius, too.

There’s flower petals all around the bed and some still on the sheets. There’s time to wonder about that later.

“Kas, c’mon, have some water,”she says.

He does as she asks, sitting there groggily once he drank his fill.

“Sinara,”he says after a while.“Did we get married last night?”

The moment he asks that, the memories suddenly come crashing back.“Oh, yeah, I think we did.”

She starts laughing, and Kasius joins in, muttering,“Father will be so pissed.”

That makes Sinara’s hilarity die down.“Why would he care?”

“What do you mean?” Kasius frowns.“No offense, my love, but he will see it as shaming the family for me to have married a soldier.”

“Yeah, but it’s just a Kitson wedding.”

“So?”

“So what happens on Kitson...”

She trails off, assuming he knows she means the ‘stays on Kitson’ saying, not the ‘is contagious’ saying.

Instead of relief, worry is painted across his face.“Sinara, you do know that marriages on Kitson are still legally binding, right?”

Sinara gapes at him for long enough that she doesn’t actually have to answer that with words. When she eventually does speak, it’s with her fingers ghosting across the unblemished skin where his neck meets his shoulder.“So should we do the union marks, then?”

Might as well do it properly, now that they’re already married, anyway.

“I’d like that,”Kasius says.

“Same,”Sinara returns, and straddles her husband.


End file.
